


Kragula Stories

by starsngalaxys



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Big Brother Kraglin, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Modern AU, More tags to be added, Thanos is a Jerk, i own nothing, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsngalaxys/pseuds/starsngalaxys
Summary: Stories featuring Kraglin Obfonteri and Nebula. Some one shots, some multi chapter. Updates will probably be sporadic.





	1. Do It Yourself

"HEY NEBULA!"

Nebula Titan turned her head to see Peter Quill-Udonta running to catch up to her. The Udonta's were no stranger to odd rumors, one of which she had found to be true after her sister started a relationship with the middle child, Peter. That rumor was that the father, Yondu, was the adopted son of Stakar and Aleta Ogord, who were the two most prolific gang members in all of the United States. Gamora had brought it up to Peter and he confirmed, not only that his grandparents were indeed the leaders of the Ravager gang, but that he and his older brother were part of it.

"What do you want?" Gamora may be able to stand the boy, but that feeling was not mutual to her sister.

"Kraglin was wondering if..." "If what!" She snapped.

"He was wondering if you wanted to hang out with him after school. Don't tell him I told you, but he was to scared to ask you, so he asked me to."

Nebula considered it. Her father would not appreciate her being gone longer than necessary, but ticking off her father was her unpaying job. After all, he had cost her a sports career after causing her to need an amputation on her leg.

"Tell him if he wants to see me, he'll have to ask me himself." Then she flipped her long, red hair and strutted away.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kraglin Quill-Udonta was pulling books out of his locker when he saw his younger siblings running towards him.

The youngest, Maria "Mantis" Quill-Udonta, was adopted at the age of 2 by Merideth and Yondu Udonta. Her biological mother had died soon after her birth, and her biological father wasn't in the picture. She was now 13.

The second youngest, Peter Jason Quill-Udonta, was , despite popular belief, the biological son of Yondu and Merideth Udonta. A professor named Jason Ego, who used to be a friend of their mother's, claimed that he was Peter's biological father, and that rumor had spread across the school. A DNA test had disproved it, but that didn't stop the rumor mill. Peter was 16.

Kraglin, who was 18, was the eldest. He had his own share of issues, but he always claimed they were nothing compared to his siblings. His actual name was Kurtis, but he preferred his nickname. His parents said it suited him better anyways.

Peter reached him first. "I WIN!" "NO FAIR, YOU CHEATED!" "You can't cheat during a race, your just slow." Peter stated. Mantis set her lip into a pout, but then turned to her older brother and told him to guess what. "Nebula sai-" Peter interrupted, "NEBULA SAID, you'd have to talk to her yourself if you want to hang out with her."

Kraglin cursed under his breath, but then got a text from his dad saying to meet him outside with Peter and Mantis. After stuffing his books into his backpack, he said, "Come on. Dad says we gotta go."

Once he climbed into the front seat of his dad's car, he heard a ping on his phone. The text simply said,

_Do it yourself_


	2. I don't know what to call this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk, I wanted to update

"Obfonteri, what are you doing?" 

When Nebula spoke with that tone of voice, you knew that you had messed up. Badly.

Kraglin, however, was used to it.

"My head hurts."

"That does not mean that you can put you're head on my lap!" 

She looked down at his face, irritated. Tired eyes that are as clear as crystals looked but up at her in pure adoration.

"Yer pretty."

"Shut up."


End file.
